


Unmistakably Falling

by ChocolateKid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Everybody Ships It, Fluff, M/M, POV Multiple, POV Outsider, Pre-Relationship, Thanks, This is hard to describe, but it's cute, please, so read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateKid/pseuds/ChocolateKid
Summary: The story of how Dean and Castiel fell in love as observed from an outsider's point of view.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction I'll be posting. I hope you'll like it! I thought this was the cutest thing, so I hope you do, too...

**Jo's** **POV**

"Hmm, that Novak guy really is hot, isn't he, Jo?" Meg, my childhood friend of ten years, told me. We were sitting at our lunch table at the moment, and we both had to raise our voices to even hear each other.

I slightly nodded at her words. She was right. Castiel Novak truly was one of the hottest and cutest guys in this school. Besides his obvious good looks he also was a genuinely nice person; he was kind and patient and always had a polite smile on his face when you talked to him. To be honest, he seemed straight out perfect.

Of course, though, none of that mattered to me because I had an amazing boyfriend and Castiel was in love with somebody else.

"I should ask him out sometime," Meg said with a smirk. "He seems inexperienced, he might learn a lot from me..."

"I wouldn't ask him out if I was you," I stated matter-of-factly and put another French fry in my mouth.

Meg looked at me pointedly. "And why's that, dumbass?"

"Just look at them," I said, nodding over to another lunch table. "Dean would rip you apart." Sitting at said table were a bunch of people my age -other juniors- including Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester. There were a lot of students -- and when I say a lot, I mean _a lot_. Dean and his friends were obviously part of the popular crowd. Not in the bad sense of the word -they weren't jocks or anything- everyone just happened to love them. And they had every reason to.

Meg turned around to see what I was getting at. At first, she didn't quite understand what I meant but then she finally noticed. Cas and Dean, who were sitting amidst the big crowd of people, were staring at each other and smiling gentle smiles, only reserved for their opposite. They didn't pay any attention to what was going on around them, seemingly too caught up looking at each other, sucking in every little detail about the other. It wasn't only sexual tension that was in their gaze -although you could feel that one from miles away-, there was what I would call love in its purest form.

It was almost sickening to watch.

When Meg turned back to me, her eyes were wide.

"No way!" she exclaimed, seemingly surprised at her newest revelation. "He's... And Dean is... They're both..." She was at a loss of words for a few seconds.

Then she suddenly shouted, "How the _hell_ did I not notice earlier?"

Luckily, our surroundings were loud enough not to let her shout be heard too far away.

"Psh, Meg, keep it down a little, okay? And I have no idea how you didn't notice. Seriously, they're so unbelievably obvious," I said.

"Yeah, they are..." she agreed. "Are they together yet?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so. But they might as well be. _Look_!" I told her, because right at that moment Dean bashfully pushed a piece of pecan pie over to Cas. He pretended that it wasn't a big thing -as if!-, averting his eyes for a second or two, before looking right back at Cas expectantly. I could see the blush from over here. Cas on the other hand looked up at him surprisedly, obviously not expecting Dean to share his precious pie with _him_ , but his unbelieving face quickly changed and turned into a fond smile, eyes soft. I was also able to detect a slight blush but it was not as strong as Dean's. Happily, Cas took his fork and started eating, silently smiling to himself.

"God, this is so disgusting to look at," Meg said, turning back to me while shaking off all the _love_ and _fondness_ she'd just been forced to witness.

"I think it's adorable," I chimed in. "...Disgustingly adorable."

Meg only shrugged, which was her way of agreeing with me and that was the end of that conversation.

* * *

 **Mrs.** **Harvelle's** **POV**

"Class, I'd like you to work on a partner project today," I announced, once everyone was seated. "There will be two persons per group and I will assign who you'll be working with."

I started reading off my sheet, and assigned everyone a partner. ".....Lafitte -- Masters. Winchester -- Novak."

I saw Dean and Castiel turning towards each other excitedly, obviously glad that they were able to work together. Dean held up a hand to high five his partner and Cas raised his own hand as well. These dorks...

I didn't know why they were even surprised to be partners in the project since I had put them together for every assignment this year. The first time I did, it had just been a coincidence but after noticing their huge crush on each other, I didn't have the heart to assign them to anyone else.

It was thanks to me, by the way, that they even started talking. Thanks to said first partner project.

I was proud of myself.

"As soon as you're finished, you're free to do whatever you like. Just as long as you're quiet," I explained as a last instruction. Then I sat back down and started correcting some tests of my other classes.

Every once in a while, I would glance over to Dean and Castiel inconspicuously. Jo had already told me about their blatant affection towards each other but even without her telling me, I would've noticed. Like I already mentioned, I'd seen it the very first time they talked.

Right now, they were working on my assignment concentratedly, leaning over the book they shared so they'd have an excuse to be close to each other. I doubted they'd get a lot of work done that way -they probably concentrated more on what the other was doing than on the actual assignment.

After a while though, they seemed to be finished. When I glanced up the next time, I saw them facing each other, laughing quietly, while Dean held up a pen to draw cat whiskers on Cas's face. Cas did the same to Dean afterwards. During that whole procedure, they were barely able to hold back silent laughter as they smiled at each other brightly. What each of them was thinking was evident on their faces. ' _He's so adorable._ '

I shook my head and smiled. They'd have to walk around with cat whiskers the whole day but I somehow doubted they'd mind that much. They were probably proud to be wearing each other's 'mark'.

I smiled to myself when they left the classroom after the bell rang. Their hands were brushing slightly, _completely_ coincidental of course and they never even took their eyes off each other.

It's been like that for months now... I wondered when they would finally bring up the courage to confess.

* * *

  **Mary's** **POV**

"Hello, sweetheart," I greeted my oldest son and smiled as he came into the room. I was currently baking a pie for him and Cas, he was coming over later after all.

"Hey, Mom," Dean said and the smile he gave me seemed slightly forced. I immediately sensed that something wasn't right and stopped what I was doing to sit down at the table.

"Come sit with me, honey," I offered and waited for Dean to take a chair. He hesitantly sat down, mentally preparing himself for whatever he was going to tell me. Because that's why he was here after all, to talk.

I took his hand in mine gently and he watched as I traced random patterns into his skin. After a few minutes, he finally spoke.

"Um, Mom, I.... Do you- do you remember when you told me... that you'd love me no matter what?" he asked and I nodded.

"Of course I do, honey. You'll always be my wonderful son," I said.

"Well, okay... Um... It's just because... because I think that I... No, I _know_ that I like C-Cas... In- in a romantical kind of way..." he admitted and looked away from me. My expression didn't change as I laid a hand on his cheek and turned his face back towards me. I could see the fear in his eyes and I felt bad about it. How could he even believe for one second that I wouldn't accept his sexuality?

"Sweetheart..." I started and smiled reassuringly. "I already knew."

Dean looked at me surprisedly.

"And I think it's wonderful! You can't help who you love and Cas is such a sweet kid, it makes me so happy you fell for each other!" I told him and he blushed furiously.

"I- I don't think he fell for me yet, though. We're friends, and I don't know if he wants to keep it that way or not..." he admitted silently. "What should I do? I've talked to Sam a little while ago and he told me that you're probably better fitted for this kind of problem, so... What do I do, Mom?"

"You should tell him," I advised. Dean looked at me in shock.

"Mom, I.. I can't!" he shouted. He paused for a few seconds. Then he added quietly, "What if he doesn't like me back...?"

"Believe me, sweetheart, he does like you back," I assured him and couldn't help the giggle. "If you're not ready yet, take your time, but I assure you, you have nothing to worry about."

* * *

  **Charlie's POV**

"Hey Charles, where's your girlfriend?" Kevin asked when he came to a stop in front of me. "Dorothy's getting something to drink for us. She'll be back in a minute," I assured him and smiled only thinking about her.

"If I might say, it's really no surprise you two got together. I knew it the moment she asked you to Prom," Kevin said proudly and I laughed.

"Well, it certainly was an indication that she liked me," I giggled. "By the way!" I suddenly remembered. "Did Dean eventually muster up the courage to ask Cas to the dance?"

Kevin only smiled knowingly. "See for yourself," he responded cryptically and nodded over to the buffet. I followed his nod and noticed Dean and Cas standing quite close to each other, talking animatedly about who-even-knows what, drinks in hand. They seemed happy and neither of them stopped smiling the entire time.

I let out a sigh.

"I doubt Dorothy and I have ever been this cute together," I said more to myself than anyone else. Kevin agreed with a silent nod.

We kept watching Dean and Cas, quietly willing one of them to get it together and admit their feelings but neither of them did. Yet.

Suddenly, the song changed to something romantically and slow. I could see in the way Dean's eyes lit up that he knew and liked the song. He turned to Cas excitedly and said a few words, ' _Care to dance?_ ', and received a bashful nod in return.

Dean took his hand in his and dragged him to the dance floor with him. Once they arrived, Dean pulled Cas close against him and started swaying to the music slowly, neither taking their eyes off the other.

"What are you looking at?" I suddenly heard Dorothy's voice behind me and I turned around with a smile.

"True love," I said, starry-eyed, and clasped my hands together excitedly.

"Alright," Dorothy said, smirking at me with an amused frown. She handed me my drink and quickly made me forget about the very much in love couple behind my back.

* * *

  **Gabriel's POV**

"When's the school dance over again?" I asked Chuck, already on my way to the door.

"It ended 20 minutes ago, as far as I know. Cas should be back any minute," he answered distractedly, glancing up from his laptop for a second. "Why? What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna spy on Dean and Cas, see if they're still as awkward with each other as they always are!" I announced and left the house.

I sat down on the ground, hidden by the big oak tree in our yard. I'd see Dean's car from here and if its windows were open like they always were, I'd even be able to hear what they were saying.

I didn't have to wait long. Even from afar, I could distinguish Dean's car from anyone else's by the sound alone.

The Impala came to a stop in front of the house. I heard the engine turn off but apparently, Cas wasn't in any hurry to leave the car just yet.

I changed my position, so I could take a glimpse at the couple in the car. Cas and Dean were looking at each other, smiling in silent contentment. The awkward staring lasted for a few seconds until Cas finally said something.

"Thank you for tonight," he said, surely blushing at his words but it was too dark to see. "I had a lot of fun."

"I did, too," Dean grinned and I saw Cas's whole face light up. "I'm glad you asked me, though, I probably wouldn't have had the courage," Dean admitted shyly and looked away for a second. My mouth fell open. Cas never told us who asked whom to Prom, he just mentioned that Dean and him were gonna go together. I simply figured it had been Dean that asked...

What a coward.

"Oh, don't mention it," Cas said and grinned happily. "The only one I wanted to go with anyway was you... I should be glad you said yes." He shrugged, not meeting Dean's eyes.

"Did you really think I'd say no?" Dean asked surprisedly. "You know that I like you!"

"Well, yeah... I knew that you liked me but I didn't know if you liked me ... the right way," Cas admitted.

"The right way?" Dean repeated dumbfoundedly. There were a few seconds of silence, until, "Cas... Which way do you like me?"

Almost drowning in suspense, I leaned forward to see them better. Cas didn't answer but only stared right into Dean's eyes. I was surprised my little brother had it in him like that. Instead of answering, he leaned forward slowly, quiet determination evident in his gaze, and even though I couldn't see Dean's face, I was sure his eyes were nearly falling out of his head. Once he realized what was happening though, he moved forward himself and eagerly met Cas halfway.

 _Yes, yes, yes!_ I celebrated quietly and fumbled to get my phone out. Luckily, Cas and Dean were still kissing and _very_ invested in each other when I finally managed to open my camera. They gave me more than enough time to snap a secret picture, even though it didn't end up to be as secret as I'd planned.

Because what I didn't think about was the sound it made when I took the photo. The _click_ was pretty loud in the silent night around me and Dean and Cas surely must've heard. I cursed to myself loudly and ran from my hiding place as fast as I could, feeling confused gazes in my back, following the dark shadow that was me.

They'd certainly never know who I was.

* * *

  **Mary**

Bobby, look what I just received from Cas's brother Gabriel!

 

**You received a picture.**

 

**Bobby**

Idjits.

* * *

  **John's POV**

"Guys! Food's ready! Come to dinner!" I shouted upstairs, hoping that Cas and Dean weren't too 'distracted' to hear my voice. They'd been inseparable since they finally got together and even though I was glad to see my son happy, it got slightly annoying from time to time.

I heard a door opening upstairs and a few seconds later, I saw Sam jumping down the stairs excitedly. His long hair flew around when he ran by me to sit down at the kitchen table where Mary was already waiting, his never-ending appetite supporting his growth spurt that was already out of control.

I listened for another few seconds but didn't hear any more doors opening, so I sighed to myself and climbed up the stairs.

Standing in front of Dean's room, I hesitated. Silent giggling could be heard from the other side of the door and suddenly, I wasn't sure whether I really wanted to know what they were up to anymore. So I decided to simply knock on their door instead of entering.

"Dean? Cas? Dinner's ready if you want some..." I told them and the giggling pretty much intensified.

"We'll be out in a minute, Dad!" Dean shouted, not sounding very eager to leave, and there was the sound of something soft like a pillow hitting the wall. What were they _doing_ in there?

I decided that it was better not to know and returned back downstairs. Mary and Sam were already waiting for me to join them and as soon as I sat down, I said, "Our lovebirds might still take some time. Meanwhile, let's start eating."

 

Dean and Cas came downstairs two hours later, warmed up the rest of the food and then took it back into their room.

Neither of us saw them the rest of the evening.


End file.
